1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind-driven light-emitting device, particularly to a wind-driven light-emitting device, which can emit light without using any external electric power, wherein wind propels the blades, and the magnetic element coupled to the blades is rotated to induce voltage on a coil, whereby the light-emitting (or light-guiding) elements on the blades are driven by the voltage to emit light and provide a decorative lighting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
General decorative light-emitting devices are usually powered by batteries or commercial electricity. Because of the emerging environmental protectionism, many schemes are proposed to reduce power consumption, including the utilization of wind power. Wind power is a substitute energy able to reduce the consumption of fossil fuels. Based on many years' experience in the related field and via persistent research and experiment, the Inventor thus proposes a wind-driven light-emitting device, wherein wind is used to generate electricity and drive a light-emitting device, whereby is achieved energy efficiency and carbon reduction.